Although the pathogenesis of diabetes is complicated and still unclarified, it is generally regarded that the modern refine diet is a key factor causing the rapidly increasing worldwide prevalence of diabetes. It is an important task for people with diabetes to measure their glucose level regularly on a daily base.
A glucose meter is a common medical device for determining the approximate concentration of glucose in the blood. There are two types of glucose meters, which are the reflective glucose meter and the transmissive glucose meters. Nevertheless, both types of glucose meters are invasive devices, which require a skin puncture to get a sample of blood for glucose measurement.
It can be a torture mentally and physically for diabetic patients to perform the skin puncture multiple times on a daily base. Therefore, it is in need of a non-invasive glucose meter.